Imaginary
by Everto Tenshi
Summary: "In my fields of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me." Kyle loves his imaginary world very much. He doesn't like to be taken from it though. One-shot


_**Yranigami**_

I feel at peace, laying her in a meadow of flowers and grass, with a wonderful purple sky and fluffy red clods floating overhead. It's nice being carefree, happy, and safe. Feeling as if I'm invincible and nothing will ever hurt me. The wind picks up and blue and green leaves pass over my head in complete freedom, floating where ever the wind will carry them. I sit up and gaze into the forest of swirling trees that encircles me, unsure if I should get up and go for a walk or lie here for a few more hours. I decide upon the former as I love to walk in my own private wonderland. I stand to my feet and walk to my left, until I reach the tree line.

This is the way to one of my favorite places here, the Mountains of Noitcelfer. The view there is so stunning, you can see everything—in every direction too—if you can reach the top. Reaching the top takes an extremely long time though so I tend to settle for the Ohce Cliffs.

Little animals scurry around the forest, enjoying the endless food and water this forest and the lake, Retawhserf Lake, provide. No predators to harm or kill them either. This is a perfect world for those who love peace, beauty, and imagination.

I reach my destination soon enough and stop at the beginning of the trail that leads to the Bridge of Srorrim. I glance up at the sky to gaze at my favorite part of these mountains. A perfect copy of the mountains hangs from the sky directly above their counterparts on the ground, with a glass bridge—the Bridge of Srorrim—connecting the two chains of mountains. It's beautiful, but I wonder how I got here so fast. Oh well, that tends to happen when walking through the Forest of Noitalpmetnoc. I smile as I begin my journey to the Ohce Cliffs.

* * *

Two hours later I sit down in front of the Cave of Yromem. I don't really like the cave, but the view is the best without going to the bridge or beyond.

You can see so much from here. The forest, the lake, and the fields and hills beyond them. I turn my gaze to the sky to see the time. Noon. As it always is, well during the day at least. When the night comes it's always midnight.

_'Creator.'_ I hear whispered in my ear. I smile widely and greet the voice

"Hello Wind! How are you today? Nothing nasty smelling stuck in you I hope?"

I felt a breeze wrap around me, as if to give me a hug.

_'Thankfully no.'_ Wind answered.

I smiled more, "That's good!"

It was about to respond when the earth shook and I saw my world begin to fall apart, right before my eyes.

"_**Kyle!"**_ I heard and then my world shattered.

* * *

"Kyle! Finally dude! It's almost time for the bell to ring, so wake up!" My best friend Kenny said, exasperated.

I glared at him for waking me from my perfect world. Oh well, it was bound to happen. It always does.

"Dude you've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you okay?" Kenny asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been tired is all." I responded

He nodded and then the bell sounded, releasing us to another period of hell.

* * *

Well. This was written under the influence of Evanescence's "Imaginary". Really wonderful song, go listen! By the way I don't own south park or the song.

So did you enjoy? even if you didn't or if you did leave a review! oh and I should be getting chapter four of my other story done soon...hopefully. this helped with the writer's block I've been having XD and if I have people wanting me to make this a multi-chapter story I will. I actually have a plot in mind =) I might just do it anyway *shrugs* not sure.

Before I forget I want to know if anyone can figure out where I got the names for the mountains and such from. It really isn't that hard if you think about it. If you're too lazy and just want to know send me a message and I'll tell you. Or if you don't care, don't try to figure it out XD

Well REVIEW PLEASE!

~ Everto Tenshi


End file.
